The Color of Blood
by LadyoftheSea7
Summary: This is a new story that I created from the Heroes show. Im a huge fan. Anyway, there is a new character, Persephone Zachary. Sylar is my fav character so I thought that I would write a story about him and her. I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Sapphire Eyes

A single bead of sweat trickled down Sylar's forehead. _I might not be able to control it, _he thought. He took her profile out of his black jacket pocket.

Persephone Marina Zachary

Brisbane, Australia

Age-24

Ability-Unknown

Hair-Black

Eyes-Blue

Height- 5'3

Weight-109

_Hmm…a challenge_, he thought. If Danko's researchers got the information right, she would be getting off the plane… "Right about now." He said to himself. He looked again at the photograph. A breathtaking girl smiled back at him. She had long wavy blue-black hair with side-bangs that fell dreamily into her face. She had enormous sapphire eyes that popped against her tan, clear skin. Her blood-crimson, full lips were curved into a smile which revealed a row of perfectly straight, white teeth.

As he sat on the bench, he watched people file out of the security checkout. Finally, he saw her. Her beautiful long hair was down, a tight, gray blouse, and a pair of tattered skinny jeans with a pair of gray ballet flats was what she wore. As she passed through the security scanner, she smiled at the guard and proceeded to lift her navy blue duffel bag which said VARSITY WATERPOLO on it in yellow letters. As she walked past him, he caught her eye and she blushed a rosy hue. After she passed through the automatic doors, she turned and sat on the metal bench outside in front of the racing cars of New York City. There was a wind and she hastily put on her black trench coat.

Sylar got up and went out the door to where she was and sat down. She didn't seem to notice him, but Sylar could bear her heartbeat pulse faster when he came. She checked her cell phone and put it back into her coat. He looked around and realized that everything was unusually quiet. Not a soul was there but them.

After a couple more minutes, she checked her cell phone again, grabbed her bag, and walked past him leaving only the scent of a tropical perfume. After she crossed the street, he got up and followed her. A couple of blocks down, he caught up with her but stayed a little behind. When she glanced back, she saw him and sped up. She turned a corner, he followed. She did this numerous times, just trying to shake him off. Finally, she stopped and turned around to face him.

"What do you want?"

Sylar stepped closer to her so that they were just inches apart.

"My name is Sylar."

"Why are you following me?"

"You need my help."

"Um… no thank you Mr. Sylar, I've been to New York City before."

She turned and started walking away.

"I have an ability too."

She froze.

"What did you say?"

"I have an ability too."

She walked back over to him with her eyes narrowed.

"Show me."

Sylar gave her a chilling smile. He turned towards the alley to a pile of crates. With one flick of his hand, they flew into the opposite wall and smashed. Persephone's smile grew wider.

"That's brilliant!" She exclaimed.

He also rubbed his fingers together and made blue electricity.

"Nice." She said as it crackled before her eyes.

"Now, show me yours." He said.

She outstretched her arms towards the nearest tree and clenched her fist. Immediately, the tree blackened and withered as all of the water was sucked out of it. The water then flew through the air and wove its way around her like an entranced snake. It then floated in her outstretched hand. She flinched her hand and it turned into a large ice dagger. And then, she raised her opposite hand and snapped her fingers and the dagger evaporated into a little cloud of mist. Sylar chuckled.

"Impressive."

Her face became serious.

"How did you know I had an ability?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her file and handed it to her. Her mouth dropped.

"Where did you get this?"

"There is a company that hunt's people like us, to lock us up. The think we're a threat to society. They know everything about us. Their leader, Danko, sent me to confirm that you're in the U.S. so he and his agents can capture you. One of my abilities is shape-shifting and only he knows it. He thinks he can use me to find people like us, but I'm done with him. He'll be dead soon and this will all be over. Once I tell them, they'll be coming to get you tonight."

"Wha…wait…what do I do?"she said her eyes suddenly fearfull.

He put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch.

"Don't worry, just do exactly as I say. Go to your hotel room. I'll come before they come."

A wave of relief washed over her face, but was instantly changed to suspicion and uneasiness.

"Wait. How do I know that I can trust you."

His eyes softened. He sighed.

"I guess you're just going to have to take that chance."

She gave him a soft smile. She then leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to leave.

She looked back once and smiled. He returned it and she was gone.


	2. How Can I Trust You?

"_How can I know I can trust you?'_

"_I guess you'll just have to take that chance."_

Persephone had replayed that scene over and over again as she made her way to her hotel room.

"15, 16, 17." She muttered to herself.

She turned the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open She dropped her duffel on the small couch in the middle of the room. She took off her coat and draped it on a chair. She had decided not to unpack, _"I might be leaving anyway"_ she thought. She couldn't stop thinking about Sylar. He was so handsome. She felt a strange attraction to him whenever she thought of him. She went to go inspect the kitchen, found some coffee grounds in a cupboard and put a pot on. And then, she waited.

The sun sank behind the buildings hours later. Persephone jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She raced over to it and stood on her toes to see through the peep hole. It was him. Her heart jumped. She opened the door.

"You came." She said.

"Of course. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She stepped aside as he came in and shut the door quietly.

"Are they coming?" she asked.

"Yeah. Danko's bringing some of his best men once I told him you're a water-controller. We need to act fast."

He looked around the room. He ran to the counter and tore a piece of paper off a notepad and a pen.

"Here is the address where you need to go. If a man named Mohinder Suresh is there, tell him I sent you. There's a key under the front mat."

Persephone swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait, I need some of your blood." He said.

"What? Why?"

"To make it look like I killed you."

"Why?"

He sighed.

"Persephone, I'm a killer ok? I'll explain later. I need your blood on the walls, now."

Persephone frowned.

"Do you want me to do it?"he asked, the Hunger awakening inside him.

Persephone took a step back.

"No."

She rubbed her chest. Then she fell to her knees, coughing uncontrollably. Sylar rushed to her side. She flattened her palm in front of her mouth. She coughed again and this time, a large pool of crimson blood poured out of her mouth and hovered on her hand.

"Where?"she asked weakly.

"Everywhere."

She stood up, shaking. She then turned to him.

"I'd duck if I were you." She said.

She flexed her hand, and the blood went everywhere.

"How did…you?" he stammered.

"Water in blood. You'd be surprised where water is found."

"We need some more on the floor."

She sighed. Again, she rubbed her chest and coughed. A great amount of blood splattered on the floor. She moaned. Her face was unnaturally white.

"Please…don't ask me to do it again." She said as she staggered.

"No, it's perfect." He said.

He suddenly became very quiet.

"Quick, to the fire escape, I hear them coming. I'll see you soon."

Without another word, he raced out the door. Persephone ran over to the window and crawled out to the fire escape. As she was almost out of view, the agents' barged in. One of them was short and was bald, and seemed to be the leader. She guessed he was Danko. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes that rivaled even hers. He looked over to the window and made eye contact with her. Persephone's heart skipped a beat. But he just grinned at her and gave her a quick nod.

"Sylar." She said, barely audible.

Then she quietly made her way down the fire escape and onto the dark street below.


	3. The Paintings

Persephone flew through the streets until she reached Mohinder's place. She found the mat and the key it concealed and opened the door. It strangely smelled like a doctor's office and drying paint. She fumbled in the dark until she found a light switch. When she flicked it on, she found herself face to face with a pistol.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Persephone Zachary." She replied, her eyes going cross trying to keep the pistol in sight.

"Sylar sent me."

"What ?" said the man.

"Sylar sent me. Are you Mohinder Suresh?" she asked quickly.

"Yes."

"The agents were coming after me. He sent me here."

Mohinder lowered the pistol.

"Why did he send you here?"

"I don't know," she said, sighing in relief that the gun was no longer at her.

Mohinder placed the gun on a table that was cluttered with papers, photographs, and artwork.

"So, you have an ability I'm guessing?"

"Yes. I can control water. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, strength." He said.

"Cool."

"Ms. Zachary…" he started.

"Persephone." She said.

"Persephone, that man, Sylar, is a killer. As soon as he gets a chance, he will slice your head open and take your ability."

Persephone stared at him in disbelief.

"Kill…me?

"Yes."

"But…then why did he save me? He could have killed me right then and there."

Mohinder sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know. Im just warning you about what might happen."

Mohinder took a closer look at her face.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

She shook her head.  
"I don't think so."

Mohinder shrugged.

"So, can I stay? Just for tonight?"

"Sure."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

She went over to a small couch and set her bag and herself down. Mohinder went and took a stack of artwork from another cluttered desk. He went back to his room.

"I just know I've seen her somewhere…" he said to himself.

Then, as he shuffled through the paintings, he found them.

It was a series of paintings all about her. The first picture was the most horrible. It was a torture scene. Both of her hands were shackled on either side of her body so it was like she was being torn apart. Raggedly cut electrical wires were wrapped around her, electrocuting her and there were bloody lacerations to her arms, chest, and neck. Her face was tilted upwards towards the sky and her eyes were tightly shut in agony with red streaks of blood streaming down her cheeks. Her mouth was open in an agonizing scream. Mohinder could almost feel the intense pain.

The next painting was of Persephone and Sylar. Sylar had his arm around her waist and her arms were on his shoulders, clasped together. He was looking at her with a sense of longing in his eyes. She seemed to be looking straight into Mohinder. Her eyes seemed to have a dangerous glint to them and her mouth was a blood red and curved into a malicious grin that sent a "You know you want me" look.

Then, he came upon a third painting. It was Persephone, and it was raining. Her blue-black hair fell into her face, but Mohinder could still see her expression. Her eyes glared at him and her mouth was curved into a devilish smirk that sent a shiver up his spine. She was positioned in a fighter's stance, legs apart, shoulders squared. She was wearing a white tank top that had been slashed. She held menacing whips made of water in each hand. The most horrible thing was a bloody laceration that stretched from should to shoulder, so deep, that her collar bones were sticking out. Behind her, stood Sylar, a cruel smirk on his lips and an evil glint in his eyes. His arms were crossed and his shirt was torn.

The last painting was of Persephone and Peter,. Both of their eyes were closed and their hands were clasped and were emitting an electric blue glow. At the bottom of the painting, the word "Latrommi" written on it.

"Latrommi?" he said to himself.

He walked silently over to the doorway and looked at Persephone who was innocently texting on her phone. Glancing back at the paintings, he could hardly believe that this was going to happen to her. After all, Isaac Mendez was never wrong.


	4. Coffee

Persephone woke to the smell of coffee. She groaned as she stretched her arms, catlike. She reached into her duffel and put on her Australian Olympics hoodie and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She followed the smell to a small kitchen where Mohinder was reading a comic book.

"What comic is that? My brother used to love them." She asked.

"Oh this, The 9th Wonder by Isaac Mendez. He used to live here you know."

"Oh really? What happened to him?"

"Sylar killed him."

"What?"

"Yeah, he sliced his head open and took his ability like he does with all of his victims."

Persephone stood there with her mouth agape.

"I told you." He said chuckling and turned back to his comic and took a swig of his coffee.

"Do you want some?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks."

He got up and poured it and handed it to her. It felt pleasantly warm in her hands.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"Brisbane, Australia. Born and raised. I've only been to New York once before. I came here again because I wanted to go out and see the world."

Mohinder nodded.

"When did you first discover your ability?"

She gave a small chuckle and sat down opposite of him and took a sip of her coffee.

"When I was ten actually. I was at the beach and playing in the waves with my sister Eris. She was never a very good swimmer. Anyway, the waves were enormous that day and while Eris was playing in the whitewash, the sea drew back unnaturally. Eris raced to try to catch the receding tide, but I knew what was happening. A miniature tsunami. I screamed for her to come back, but she didn't hear me. I ran out to her and just as the giant wave was about to break right on top of us, for some reason, I held my hands above me and then I didn't hear anything. Eris and I looked up and the wave was just hovering there. She is the only one who knows my ability. My brother, Finn, knew, but he died of leukemia when I was fourteen. Eris's ability is being able to talk to animals."

Mohinder sighed.

"Persephone, I need to show you something."

He got up and retrieved the paintings of her.

"Isaac Mendez had the ability to paint the future. I found these last night."

She stared at the.

"Is…is that…me?" she asked in disbelief.

Mohinder nodded. She looked over each of them slowly. When she looked at the water whip one, she rubbed her chest were the laceration would be.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing to the "Latrommi" one.

"His name is Peter Petrelli."

"That's supposed to be Sylar right?" she asked, pointing to the two in the middle.

"Yes."

"These are unreal. Do all of them come true?"

Mohinder nodded.

"They're never wrong."

Persephone looked worried and took a sip of her coffee. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Mohinder went to the door and opened it. Peter Petrelli rushed in.

"Mohinder, thank God you're here. Listen, I drew some future paintings, and I need you're help kinda explaining them to me." He said this all very fast.

"Slow down Peter. Let me see them." Said Mohinder.

Peter handed them to him. There were two.

The first one was of Peter and a girl with long black hair and sapphire eyes.

_Persephone…_Mohinder thought.

In the drawings, Persephone looked to be roughly held against Peter's chest. Her eyes were wide in terror and her mouth was open in agony. Peter's face was hard and cold. Both of them seemed to be emitting electricity.

The other, again, was of Peter and Persephone. Persephone was falling through the sky, and Peter was flying to catch her. Her face was strangely calm. _(This is the scene that starts my other story-Falling)_

Peter pointed to Persephone in the drawings.

"Who is she?"

Mohinder grinned.

"Just a second."

He went back into the kitchen and gestured for her to bring the paintings. When they came back to Peter, his mouth dropped.

"Peter, I'd like you to meet Ms. Persephone Zachary."

They shook hands, and she blushed. He smiled.

"Persephone, take a look at these."

Peter handed them to her. Her eyes widened as she looked at them.

"And Peter, these were by Isaac. I just found them." Said Mohinder.  
"Is your ability like Isaacs


End file.
